


Fancy Meeting You Here...

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius faces Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Meeting You Here...

It was very dark here. Wherever 'here' was. Sirius looked around in utter bewilderment, trying to process what on earth was going on. A minute ago he'd been fighting for his life, and it had all been chaos, and then...

"HELLO," said a voice behind him, and he spun around to face a skeleton - a very tall skeleton - with a scythe.

He blinked. "You must be... but you can't be... I mean... it's not possible... is it?" He sounded like a complete idiot, he realised, and decided to shut up.

"DEATH, YES."

"Ah. I see." It seemed he'd lost, then.


End file.
